New motives
by angel of symphonia
Summary: Himeno meets a mysterious young girl who is searching for someone... 5 chapters up.
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes:

This is my first story on fanfic so I hope you like it please review even if they are flames. But I'd much rather like nice reviews. Hope you like the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear wish I did though, it would be fun.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Our foe is stronger and she won't be able to hold off this power."

"I know Sasame but she won't appreciate this."

"No Hayate, she won't like this," Sasame sighed "But if we don't do something she will get hurt."

Hayate glared at Sasame, he knew this would happen sooner or later, he just wished it had happened later.

Himeno lay in her bed thinking what would happen next. Was the world really safe?

"I know I have won, but this doesn't feel like victory."

Himeno sat up; she stared at a beautiful flower with pink petals. For just a moment she saw a brown haired woman smiling at her through the leaves.

"There is something else mom, I know it."

Himeno covered her eyes with her hands trying to forget past events and fall asleep.

"She deserves to be told, remember what happened last time we kept something this big from her."

"This time I agree with Kei."

"But I still think we should wait ..."

"No Hayate! She should be told even if I have to tell her. She must know..."

As dawn broke on the Awayuki mansion, a pink haired girl could be seen sprinting out of the mansion.

_Why? Why do I feel like this? Why don't I feel happy? Is there really something wrong?_

Himeno stopped running and started walking at a slow pace towards the beach. She was trapped in her thoughts and wasn't concentrating on anything.

"Hey!"

A blue haired girl pulled Himeno out of the road, and a car.

"Do you really have a death wish? You walk out in front of a car and expect you wont be hit! Dumb ass..."

"I..."

Himeno stood up; she started to brush the road dust off her clothes when she noticed the girl was leaving.

"Hey wait!"

The girl stopped walking and stared at Himeno.

"Would you like to join me?"

"Join you...for what?"

"Urrr...Some ice-cream! My treat."

Himeno smiled. _After all, you did save my life._

The girl waited for a minute then nodded.

"Okay, yes I will."

"Great!"

Himeno and the girl across the road to the ice-cream stand.

"So your name is Kino?"

"Yes that's right and your name is Himeno."

"Next in line please."

"Oh! Okay, umm I'll have a double scoop of powdered green tea kimchee and fermented soy bean yogurt, topped with lots of chocolate chips. And you Kino?"

"I think...I'll have the same."

"Wow really?"

"Yes."

Kino smiled for the first time in her meeting with Himeno.

"Wow." Himeno said while licking happily at her ice-cream.

"What is it Himeno?"

"You have a beautiful smile."

"Today I think I'll wake Miss sleepy head up with one of Tanaka's old socks." Giggled Miyune.

She slithered across the floor to find...

"Huh! Where did she go? She's disappeared again!" Miyune started to slither back out the room "TANAKA!"

The short, bald man came running in; unaware Miyune was on the floor. He trod on Miyune, the shock sent him flying backwards, his foot went flying and he, accidentally, kicked the sock into Miyune's face.

"Not again..."

"TANAKA!"

"Oh no."

Miyune grabbed Tanaka and started to ram the sock down Tananka's throat.

"Himeno are you okay?"

"Well Kino your right there is something _is_ bothering me."

"..."

Himeno was going to tell Kino everything in that instant, if only it wasn't for...

"Oh no don't say it! It's him again, isn't it? What kind of a person is Hayate? And why do you love him so?"

"Urggh..."

"Uhh, who are you?"

"Why I'm Yayoi Takato, Awayuki family watcher."

"Isn't this Awayuki town?"

Back at Awayuki mansion it was now morning, the seven leafe knights were discussing something.

Mawata came over to greet them.

"Hello." Mawata greeted the knights but Sasame still turned away.

"Hey."

"Yo."

"How are you today?"

"I'm fine thanks."

She knelt down to speak to Shin, Hajime and Mannen.

"Do you want to learn how to do origami today?"

"Yeah."

"Yes please."

The third knight, Mannen, didn't answer but stood there with his arms crossed.

"Hayate, Kei, Sasame let's go see Himeno."

"Yes."

Mawata watched the knights enter the mansion and smiled.

The four knights went up to Himeno's room to find no Himeno.

"Huh?"

_We must find Himeno, if we don't who will._

"Come on guys she can't have gone far!"

"Go you search the mansion, Kei you search the upper city and Hayate and I will search the lower city."

"Ok Sasame."

Sasame, Hayate and Kei disappeared.

Go was now left by himself in Himeno's room, he decided to leave before someone saw him and thought he was perverted or something. Then he started to search the huge mansion.

_Why couldn't Himeno be a poor girl with a small house?_

As Go was thinking, he lost track of where he was going, he ended up bumping into a girl with long pink hair right in front of him.

"Whoa!"

As Go went flying into the girl he realized it was...Miyune!

_Not her again!_

"Oh I'm sorry, uhh, I'll be going now."

Go was half way to the door when the collar of his shirt was grabbed, Miyune dragged him along by his collar before he could get away, he tried to struggle but it only strangled him more.

"Ha, ha, ha you think you can run away from a lady and expect to just get away with it!"

Through the mist of the steamy hot shower was a pink haired figure.

"I'm going to grant you my special forgiveness. What do you say to that?"

Go didn't answer, he just stood holding Miyune's pink bath robe and a towel.

"I bet your thinking how i could ever forgive you."

"Huh?"

"Well I'm going to make you my personal servant."

"Urggh...personal servant."

"That's right."

Miyune giggled to herself.

"Go, my robe."

Go handed Miyune her robe with his eyes firmly shut. As Miyune closed the shower door Go opened his eyes again.

_He he. He'll be head over hells in love with me. I've let him slip through my grasp once, but not again._

Miyune stepped through the mist of the shower.

"Go, something to eat."

Tanaka appeared, standing next to Miyune holding a tray with the finest hand-made food of all varieties.

"Huh! What are _you _doing here?"

"Why I'm serving you some food Miss Miyune."

"Where's Go?"

"Mister Go has gone home, but you've still got me."

"Say what?"

"So your family owns this city?"

"Yeah... I suppose you could say that."

As Himeno and Kino where talking they didn't realize they were being watched by someone's icy blue eyes.


	2. Pondering minds

**A/N**: To everyone who reads this story, sorry about last chapter, I actually didn't mean to put it in poem format. It was the style my stupid computer put it in.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own pretear. I don't own the characters in pretear and I wrote this chapter while listening to Aqua- cartoon heroes. Crazy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Himeno and Kino sat on the bench in the park. There was a moment of silence until they heard a rustling coming from the bushes.

"Huh. Who's there?"

The bushes rustled more violently. Kino went over to check what it was but as she did a boy, aged about 12 or 13, came flying out.

"Whoa! Watch out!"

Kino and the kid tumbled to the ground, the boy lay to the side of her, cursing his rotten luck.

"Ahh, shit that hurt."

"Mannen?"

"What you know this kid Himeno?"

"Uhh...Yes, he's just one of the many kids I know around this neighbourhood."

Mannen stood up, on realizing what Himeno said he replied:

"Hey! Who are you calling a kid?"

_God, for a little kid he sure does have a big mouth._

"I wonder where Mannen got to."

Mawata stared into the bushes where Mannen had ran.

"He sure did seem different."

"Come on Himeno, you gotta come back with me. If you don't, Go will get mad at me again."

_Why doesn't anyone get that I'm not a little baby who needs tending to every five seconds!_

Himeno stared at Mannen bluntly, it didn't really sink into her mind what he had just said plus she didn't know if Kino was going to be okay.

"Hey Kino do you wanna come to my house."

Himeno didn't know Kino's story about why she was outside so early in the morning, Kino really didn't want her to know either. Although Himeno didn't know she thought that Kino looked like someone without a family. She was right. Kino had grown up with no-one, she could not be called an orphan but more of an abandoned child, her mother had left her in the gutters of the street, as long as she could remembershe had no-one. Nothing. Not a soul. This was actually okay with her though, she liked being alone, it reasurred her and she sometimes wished she had never actually been born.

Himeno waited for her answer, but Kino was deep in thought. What about? Mostly the past, although she couldn't remember much of it. She didn't care much past, although she thought Himeno's face looked familiar in some way and also Mannen.

_Where have I seen these people before?_

Himeno strolled down the street with Kino following, still thinking though. Himeno didn't really notice because she was to tied up with Mannen, he was frantically tugging and twisting her sleeve, directing her down the quickest roots back home.

"Come on Himeno!"

Himeno went over to see if Kino was alright, she was acting pretty strange.

_When I met her she was so hard-headed but now she seems quite side-tracked._

"Hmm...Are you okay Kino?"

Kino suddenly snapped out of her day dream.

"Oh! Yes. I'm fine thanks. Huh?"

"What is it Kino?"

"Where did your freind go?"

"Oh no!"  
Himeno ran down the dim alley which lead to her house. Kino ran down the alley too but she had lost Himeno. She didn't realize it but there was also people following her too.

"Mannen! Don't run off like that!"

"Himeno."

"What is it?"

"Where's your friend?"

_Oh no!_

"Himeno!"

The other leafe knights had spotted Himeno and started to run up the path, they were relieved to see her as she dissapeared so suddenly.

"Good you're all here because I need you to help me search for someone."

_Where did Himeno go...Urghh!_

One of the five men grabbed her by the mouth.

"Well look what we have 'ere lads, a pretty little girl."

Most of the group looked drunk, one had a bottle of scottish whisky in his hands and another was holding something Kino tried to see what it was it looked like...a knife!

_Oh shit! This really isn't my lucky day._

Kino knew how to defend herself, she had to while living on the street. Although she could probably take one drunk out what chance did she have with five! Espeically when one of them had a knife! Kino closed her eyes and thought that if she was going to die at least she was going to in the place she grew up, the streets.

One of the muggers put their hand right by Kino's mouth. She knew what she was going to do would upset them so is bit the guy's hand. The guy clutched his hand feeling the pain pulsate through it.

"Ohh you really should not have done that you little wretch!"

The man signalled to another member of the group and the mugger with the knife stepped forward, the one holding her also stepped away, reacting as though not to get his clothes covered in blood. Kino backed against the wall, she didn't want to die, she was scared. In the moment Kino closed her eyes and started to mutter. Mutter prayers. Mutter prayers to God. She prayed for help, to get away from these thugs. She closed her eyes more tightly... and because she did, she missed the sudden rain of lightning bolts from the sky, from the lightning a man appeared, he was aged about eighteen or nineteen.

The bolts hit the muggers in at least one vital part of their body. The man, who had been floating, descended onto the ground. He overlooked something though. The mugger holding the bottle was still alright. He picked up the knife of his friend, creeped up behind the man and tried to stab him.

The man could see this coming, he turned around avoiding the knife but could not avoid the whisky bottle being flung at his head. It shattered and luckily none of the glass went in his skin, though it did cut him. Badly. The left over alcohol seeped into the cut making it sting.

The man was in agony. In his fury he let out thousands of bolts of lightning hitting the thuugs and, luckily, missing Kino. The man reached out to Kino, who still had her eyes shut, he was going to see if she was okay, when she opened her eyes. The guy's hand suddenly shot back and he blushed, Kino saw this and she felt better.

"Urghh...Miss are you alright?"

"Yes, but. What happened to these guys?"

She indicated towards the agng that had attacked her.

"Umm...Well you see, the guy who saved you, he...Urghh, oh! I know! He went, he accidently left one person and I took him out for you."

He now indicated to the guy nearest them, holding the remainder of the bottle. He started laughing and sratched the back of his head, he felt a seering pain, he had forgot about the injury. He lowered his blood stained hand and quickly shoved it in his pocket so Kino didn't see, she still did. If not from his hand, then from the blood dripping down the side of his face. She stood up and went to touch the cut but the man turned away.

"You're hurt! You got hurt while...saving me."

She got quieter as she said these words. She let herself fall to her knees. _He got hurt from protecting me. Why did he do that? I'm really not worth it._

"Kino!"

Himeno and the leafe knights were running up to Kino and the man. The man also noticed them (it was hard not to), he also knew who they were though Kino didn't.

Though she did know one thing, he was the one who saved her from _all _the muggers.

"Excuse me but I have to go." The man turned and ran around the corner. "So was that the new Pretear?"

He dissapeared. Himeno and the knights circled around Kino after seeing the unconcious muggers. Himeno helped her up and looked at her, she was worried that Kino could've been hurt. Kino saw this and she then told everyone what happened. After the knights had introduced themselves.

Himeno looked up at Kino.

"So are you okay now?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Good so let's go home then."

Everyone started to walk along the alleyway. Kino spotted something by one of the goons. She cleared some of the glass off it, it was a small slip of paper. It had the letters 'Y-O-S-H-I-M-E' on it, but most importantly it had the name of a place 'Draytor Manor'.

**A/N:** That's my second chapter done and I really do hope it turns out better than my first one did.


	3. Determination

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapters, keep reading and I'll keep writing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pretear, no-one really does, I do own Kino though I didn't actually draw her (thank god) because I'm really bad at drawing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Himeno and Kino lay in their beds at the Awayuki mansion but Kino couldn't sleep, all she could think about was the man from earlier. She rummaged in her bag and pulled out the tiny piece of paper she had found before. Today she would find him, but although he denied it she knew he had saved her from all the muggers. _You don't get a cut that serious from just fighting one person. _She knew something strange was going on but right now she was just focused on trying to get to sleep.

_I must find him...to say thank you?_

Kino drifted into a deep sleep but soon awoke with a thud. She fell off the bed accidentally, but this didn't awake her. It was her dream, she dreamt she saw the rescuer. He was her friend but had turned to an evil path. She stopped him, but as she did, he was shot by a dark ball...

Kino got up from the floor got properly dressed and left the Awayuki mansion. She left a note saying 'don't look for me'. She was going to travel to Draytor mansion and find him.

Back at the mansion, there was no sound except for the awakening of Himeno. She woke and started rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning Ki...Kino?"

Kino wasn't there. Himeno knew she'd be alright, she'd still find her but she'd be alright. (For someone who'd been mugged yesterday anyway). So Himeno lay in her bed, she would find Kino, after she'd woken up properly.

Kino got to Draytor mansion to find it was totally abandoned! You couldn't even properly call it a mansion. She was expecting a nice house or even a dingy hut but not ruins!

She started to search the ruins, scanning the corners. She found nothing, she collapsed on a wall, which she was uneasy with. It could collapse itself. She breathed hard it had been a long walk and the sun was shining brightly now, Kino guessed it was about noon now.

_Why have I even come? Is it only to thank him? What am I doing here? What..._

Kino stopped and ducked against the wall. Voices. Who's? She peered around the corner, it was the the guy from yesterday! He was with someone they were dressed in total black. Kino decided to get closer to hear what they were saying.

"So did you see her?"

"Yes I saw her but before I could do anything the Pretear came with her band of leafe knights..."

"The Pretear came? I thought Takako was supposed to take care of her..."

"Yeah...Why do I care? I'm only you're pawn for the harsh jobs!"

"Yes if that's how you wish to refer to yourself."

The person who was dressed in black clenched on fist and with the other he started to emit a ball of blackness which he fired at the guy who saved Kino.

"See how harsh that is Yoshime?"

Kino backed up and was about to run when she fell and tripped. She started to crash towards the ground but before she did she was lifted up by a pool of lightning. She stared at Yoshime, he looked back then fainted. The lightning was surprisingly cool and didn't hurt. As Yoshime lay dormant the bolts disappeared from underneath Kino, she began to run again. She ran back to the mansion where she met Himeno who had just started searching for her.

"Kino are you okay? You look a little edgy..."

Kino didn't want to explain this time.

Back at Draytor Mansion Yoshime started to wake up from his blow, he grumbled and sat up a bit. He opened his eyes to find the man staring right at him.

"Who did you save then?"

"Urggh…No-one."

"You realize when you say no-one in that tone of voice you're basically telling me you say someone. I know someone was here you liar!"

"No-one was here you delusional freak!"

The guy grabbed Yoshime by the collar but then loosened his grip.

"It was her wasn't it? She really likes you doesn't she? This could be our advantage…"

"Don't you mean your advantage?"

"Wha…What?"


	4. Precious memories

**A/N: **Just for the record:- The evil guy dressed in black is not a knight of darkness...I have seen to many of my friends do those ' They were good stories though.

**Disclaimer:** I decided I'm not gonna have a disclaimer; they all say the same thing anyways.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kino and Himeno sat down at the huge dining table in the Awayuki mansion with the rest of the family. Mawata stared silently at Kino; she knew that Kino was alone. Mawata had been for a long time.

Miyune didn't like Kino, to Miyune she seemed so stuck up. Kino actually thought the same about Miyune. Himeno though, was trying to figure out what was wrong with Kino; she had been acting strange ever since she'd left the house a few days ago.

"Would you like me to prepare a room for you Miss Kino?" The new maid said.

Kino's eyes widened. She had never expected being given a place to stay…She had to think whether she actually wanted to stay here or not but she couldn't think straight. She was so surprised. She'd basically never had a place to stay before but now this had come along…

Kino leapt to her feet and started to run outside while the maid waited for the time when she would return, to get Kino's answer.

"Just set a room up anyway." Natsue ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." The maid replied.

Kino ran outside, she could hear her heart beating fast as she raced down the pathway. She stopped beside a tree. She was breathing hard now, so hard that she couldn't hear the rustling in the bushes. She wasn't aware someone was watching her.

She started to breathe easier; she realized then that she needed to be alone. She stood by the tree but still felt awkward. Kino looked around the bush had stopped rustling; she suddenly had the urge to get as far away as possible. Kino then started to climb the tree! She lounged in the tree while thinking about everything that had happened only days ago.

The dark figure that was watching her from the bushes disappeared.

Hayate and Sasame appeared in Leafinea (I can't spell that).

"I still don't trust her Sasame." Hayate explained for the eleventh time.

"You really don't trust anyone, do you?" Sasame questioned, he was trying to fight his laughter.

"What are you laughing for?" Replied Hayate.

"Just how idiotic you sound." Sasame burst out in a fit of laughter.

Hayate scowled at Sasame. _Damn it! I only want to look out for Himeno._

Yoshime once again regained consciousness but this time Mayuke had left Draytor Mansion. Yoshime picked himself up; he couldn't remember much about yesterday, if it even was yesterday? He leant against the wall and tried to wipe the dry blood off his forehead, when suddenly he remembered something. The girl. His face shone with his thoughts of the girl as all his memory seemed to flood back to him. He remembered Kino falling; he remembered Mayuke and crashing to the ground. He hated him! He hated Mayuke. He would never work for him again, even if he did lose his life.

He decided to go for a walk for a while until he stopped.

"Changed your mind about leaving yet Yoshime?"

"No Mayuke, I'm still leaving and there's no way you can change my mind. You can do what you want. You can kill me before I will join you."

"I might just have to!" Mayuke yelled throwing yoshime to the ground once more.

Yoshime picked himself up from the dirt. He glared at Mayuke with a hatred that shone as brightly as the sun. Yoshime could make no atempt to try and stop Mayuke's plans, all he could do was watch idly.

"I saw the girl today." Mayuke broke the silence.

"Wha...What?"

"She was at the residence of the Pretear." Mayuke replied.

Not much was said afterwards. Yoshime's bangs hung scruffily on from his head, covering his eyes. He stood with his fists cleched for quite a while, Mayuke watched him in amusment until finally he started to walk away. Mayuke started to laugh silently but Yoshime could hear his shrill voice.

"What do _you _find funny?"

"The fact that I know, in the end you _will _work for me."

"Never!"

"Yoshime started to run as fast as he could down the drive for Draytor Manor. He ran in the direction of Awayuki town. Tears steamed from Yoshime's eyes but were hidden by his long flowing bangs. His shirt blew on the wind, he stopped for a moment. He couldn't run anymore, which was ironic because he was now in Awayuki town. His T-shirt hung loosely from his skin. People started to look at him strangely, he had bruises all over his skin and he was only a shirt and some jeans. _Why does he insist on ruining everything in my life?_

Kino finally decided to stop hiding and was soon found by Himeno.

"Hey Kino do you want to go down town with me? I have to pick some clay up for my dad."

"Sure." Kino replied.

The two girls started to talk again and Kino wondered if she should really tell Himeno what had happened or just forget about the boy.

**A/N: **I'm really sorry to all my fans(if I have any) that these chapters have been so darn short. I have no ideas left! Damn it! I have all my ideas in my head but keep forgetting them! I should really write them down...


	5. opening your eyes

**A/N:** Yep, another chapter is up of my lovely story new motives. My friend keeps telling me to stop beating up Yoshime, but I can't help it. He is so easy to beat up. Sorry all Yoshime fans.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kino and Himeno walked into town, Kino still feeling uneasy about Himeno, when Himeno felt something. _Demon larva _Himeno said to herself _they pick the best times to show up._

"Hey Kino, do you think you'll be alright by yourself for a bit? I've just gotta do something."

"I'll be fine." Kino replied and Himeno bolted off down the street.

When Himeno finally got to the demon larva it was already half-dead, but no-one was there who could have done it, none of the knights were around. Then Himeno realized that the demon larva was surging with electricity. No, not electricity...lightning.

Hayate and Sasame appeared in there knight's uniforms and ran over to Himeno.

"Himeno did you do this?" Sasame questioned.

"No, it was like this when I got here," Himeno replied, she was still surprised.

"No-one without the power of a leafe knight or the Pretear could have done this." They all turned to see Kei walking up to them.

"You're right Kei, and none of us were here except Himeno. And she says she found it like this." Hayate announced.

"Oh no! What about Kino?" Himeno shouted, she ran as fast as she could down the street.

Kino grew impatient of waiting for Himeno and decided she'd meet her when she got home. She started wandering down the road and further into Awayuki town. She walked aimlessly around by the sea for a while, until she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." She said, hardly even thinking about it. When the guy didn't reply she turned to see if he was okay.

She found the reason for the silence. It was he guy from before, Yoshime…

"Urghh…Hi…" Yoshime said to Kino.

Kino slowly looked up at Yoshime to find he was still staring at her; both of them did nothing until Kino finally coughed up a 'Hi'

They both immidiately turned away from each other and went a very bright shade of red. Yoshime turned back to Kino but she didn't turn back to him.

"You're probably wondering what the guy and I were talking about. Am I right?"

"Yes…But I know it has nothing to do with me, so I shouldn't need to know, it was just being nosey and I am sorry for that."

"There is no need to be sorry Kino, this does concern you though."

Kino turned to Yoshime, the embarrassment had gone from her face and was now replaced by fear, fear of how the conversation the man dressed in black and his conversation could have had anything to do with her.

"How…How do you know my name?" Kino asked. Yoshime looked over Kino's shoulder and saw a little desolated restaurant.

"Would you…Heh…Would you like to go sit down? I'll explain in somwhere more private."

Kino did want to sit down. Her legs had pins and needles, her knees also felt very weak. And she wanted some answers. Kino decided to go with her gut instinct and followed Yoshime from the beach to the little restaurant. Her shoes were getting filled with sand so, instead of thinking about what would happen at the restaurant, she started to estimate how many grains of sand could be in her shoes. She guessed roughly about 128.

When they finally got to the little cafe, the place they had been standing before was almost invisible.

"Come this way." Yoshime said in a kind and calm voice.

Kino followed Yoshime through the café. They were the only ones there, but they still sat unnoticed in the corner. It was about a minute before anyone spoke.

"So you really want to know the secrets I've been keeping, right?"

"Yes, I want to know what it has to do with me."

"Well first I'll tell you the basics; I'll start with your friends."

"My friends?"

"Your friend Himeno and the men you met right after you met me. Remember?"

"Urghh…Yes I remember. Why do they have anything to do with our conversation?"

"You wanna know? Quite a lot actually." Yoshime told Kino, "on the day at the mansion, you heard my b…Urghh, that guy in blacks and my conversation. Yes? Well can you remember us talking about a Pretear?"

"Umm…Yes, I remember that too."

"Well your friend Himeno is the girl who is the Pretear, in simple terms she seems to have an outstanding magical power that flows through her, also the men she calls her friends are called leafe knights, they help the Pretear."

A smile crept onto Kino's face, she couldn't help but laugh. She tried to hold it in but it came out in a sudden burst. The chef in the café kitchen peered around to see if anything was wrong. Yoshime glared at Kino.

"What's so funny?" Yoshime scowled, not realizing that this would probably be anyone's general reaction to being told about a magical girl who happened to be a fun loving, non-stop, evertalking chatterbox.

Kino regained her composition and apologised. _I find it hard to believe, my new friends keeping this big a secret from me._

"So what have I got to do with this?" Kino asked growing impatient that Yoshime still hadn't told her the part she was to play in this, what seemed to be, on-going chess game- A/N: I know bad description.

"You may not know it, but you have incredible power inside you, nearly equalling that of a Pretear." Yoshime explained. A long while there was an awkward silence until Kino finally figured out.

"And you know all of this stuff, how? What are you hiding?" Kino interrogated Yoshime, glaring at him. Yoshime scratched his head again. He could feel sweat building up on his forehead.

"Well I am…"

"Giving away too much!"

Mayuke was back again, and wasn't happy. He once again summoned the black ball and sent Yoshime flying across the beach form the café. Kino could see that Yoshime was nearly at the place they were standing before. _That ball of shadows, it was just like the one I saw at the manor…Was that the same person?_ Kino thought to herself.

Yoshime slowly managed to push himself up and suddenly…changed clothes? Kino was puzzled. Either he had a portable wardrobe or he was using some kind of magic. Yoshime dodged another 'shade ball', as Kino decided to call them, and threw a ball of lightning which Kino knew all too well at the other guy. The lighting pool had saved Kino before when she was at the manor. She cheered Yoshime on silently as she watched the two men throw the balls at each other. It reminded her of a tennis match, but in this match Yoshime was loosing badly, and the stakes were so much higher. Kino decided to take action.

"Come on Yoshime! Get up…Please."

Yoshime, who was on the floor, looked through his bangs to glance at Kino, her dark blue hair clashing with the sea's.

"Oh yes I forgot you were here." Mayuke said not caring at all for what his plans were.

"Kino watch out!" Yoshime screamed as Mayuke emitted a ball and threw it at Kino. Yoshime disappeared and reappeared in front of Kino.

As the ball plummeted towards the couple Yoshime put up a shocking yellow barrier. Yoshime tried with all his strength to deflect the ball and in the end he succeeded.

Mayuke's expression went from pleased to angry. He flew down to Yoshime.

"You have been getting in my way ever since we were children Yoshime!"

Mayuke flung Yoshime aside and hit him with a final ball.

"I am sorry Miss, but now it's your turn to join Yoshime." Mayuke said.

He flew back a few paces and started to build up energy from his hands, Kino knew what was going to happen next.

The dark ball flew at Kino as she moved to dodge. She realized with horror there was no way she could avoid it and decided that if she was going to die, why delay it?

Kino stopped running and stood completely still. She stared at Yoshime; he lay dormant on the floor. Kino shivered at the fact that he might be dead. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up when she thought that she would be with him soon.

"So you finally realized you can't win then?" Mayuke had a smug look on his face; he fired a wall of shadows now. The wall glistened in the sunlight and Kino swore she saw spirit like creatures wriggling through it.

The wall closed in on Kino but before it could reach her Kino suddenly heard a voice which she had been longing to hear.

He wall was torn down by a blast of wind which was shaped like a dragon. Kino's eyes danced with delight as she saw Himeno, who had also changed clothes, descending from the air and half floating but half running towards her.

Mayuke had been hit, and seemed to realise he was out of his legue. With a final scowl he turned and dissappeared.

Himeno changed out of her clothes which Kino was also surprised about, even though she knew Himeno's secret. She also noticed when Himeno changed, Hayate appeared beside her. Weird.

"Kino, are you okay?" Himeno asked.

"Yes I'm fine thanks, but…" Kino remembered something, "…Yoshime!"

Kino ran over to Yoshime and tried to see if he was okay. She checked his pulse, (A/N: Do leafe knights have pulses?) it wasn't there.

"Those clothes are strange." Hayate pointed out the whole of the gang was here now. Yoshime was still wearing his knight uniform from fighting Mayuke.

"You're right Hayate." Replied Go. "Seeing them now, they remind me of knight's clothes."

Mannen whacked Go around the head then whispered "Go! The girl is here so you know you're not supposed to say crap like that!"

Kino's face now had tears streaming down it, she never felt this much pain since she was first abandoned. The tears felt like they were burning Kino's face but she still heard what Go and Mannen were saying.

"I know about leafe knights and the Pretear." Kino announced, pure shock spread over all the knight's faces. Himeno's too.

"B, but…How?" Himeno splurted out.

Kino smiled and replied "Yoshime told me."

"Yoshime?" Himeno didn't have a clue who she was talking about when Sasame butted in.

"Is that boy there Yoshime?" He asked, pointing to the person Kino had in her arms.

She quietly replied 'Yes' and said nothing else before the clothes Yoshime was wearing slowly started to dissolve into the air.

"Huh?" Kino's eyes widened

Yoshime's casual clothes were now left as he started to glow a bright shade of white.

"Himeno! For this boy to survive you must give him some leafe now!" Kei shouted, Himeno jumped.

_Does this boy's fate really lie in my hands?_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N:** This is the longest chapter I have done so far and that's only because it has a major scene in it…Hopefully I will be able to do many more chapters which are this long! Hope you liked it… Do you think it's obvious what happens next?


End file.
